


Pink fields

by Artofmusic



Category: Free!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gay Panic, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artofmusic/pseuds/Artofmusic
Summary: Rei doesn't care about love, he always thought it would end in pain. Then one day he meets Nagisa on the way to school, and everything changes.





	1. Little butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first fics on here, hopefully you guys like it, I based it off a prompt my gf found on google but I added my own stuff to it. Also this may be weirdly formatted, and I apologize, i'm still new to this website, and I am not completely used to how to write on it ahhh. Despite that, I hope the story turns out good, and I don't end up losing motivation like immediately. I plan on making this multi-chaptered, because I have lots of cute Reigisa ideas, and I don't feel like making a bunch of short stories.

What is love? People say it is an amazing feeling, where your heart melts everytime you see a person, their voice is music to your ears and you could listen to it forever, they help and support you through everything, and living without them seems pointless. What if love wasn't so great though? Doesn't it only end in heartbreak, there is so many things that could happen to destroy this love. Is there even a point to choose to love someone when it will end in pain? The answer is no, highly doubtful. 

~

Rei opens his eyes, he stares at the blurred ceiling fan for a few minutes before reaching over for his red framed glasses. He sits up on his bed and gradually wakes up, he decides to start getting his stuff ready for school. When he gets up to walk, he reaches for a book off his shelf and places it in the big pocket of his backpack, he gathers the mess of school supplies from the night before along with his notebook. He puts the bag on his shoulder and heads towards the kitchen for a quick breakfast before going on his morning jog to school. 

"Good morning", Rei adjusts his glasses and sits in the wooden chair next to his mother.  
"Good morning Rei, you look more tired than usual, did you even sleep last night like I told you to?",  
The truth is, Rei didn't get any sleep last night, he was up all night finishing an important essay and reading a novel to de-stress. Reading helps him feel less anxious, and he couldn't sleep anyway, so might as well do something in the mean time.  
"I slept enough, you don't have to worry about me mom, i'm not the little kid I used to be, I'm responsible now", Rei pours his cereal into the bowl and begins to quickly eat, he doesn't want to be off schedule, or he'll have to miss his morning run and just ride the bus instead.  
"I know you are growing up, but you are still my little butterfly in my heart, nothing will stop me from worrying about you, a mother's love never stops",  
she has called Rei her little butterfly ever since he was a child, because when he was little he would chase after the butterflies in their garden. Sometimes the butterflies would land on Rei, and he would get the dorkiest smile on his face. His mother would always try to snap a picture whenever it happened and she has one framed of a Monarch butterfly that landed on his nose while he was wearing a black t-shirt with a purple butterfly print on it. He always loved seeing the butterflies, and considered them to be peaceful, so being called his mother's little butterfly is actually not an insult to him, but he does consider it quite embarssing to be called that in front of his peers.  
"I love you too mom, i'm sorry for worrying you so much, but believe me, i'm fine", he finishes the last bite of cereal and washes the dish before grabbing his bag, and heading towards the door. He says his goodbyes to his mom, and then starts to jog towards the school. He discovered this path on a walk one day, while following a butterfly when he was little, but then it was actually pretty useful for him. The path is filled with flowers surrounding it, and he loves to take in the soft scent and see the beautiful nature, it is the calm before the storm. Of course he does well in school, but it can be quite stressful to handle all this work, being smart can be a burden sometimes, so this nature walk is much more satisfying to start off the day then a crowded bus. 

"WAIT COME BACK", Rei turns around quickly, wondering what in the world is destroying his peace and quiet. Standing at the bus stop was a short blonde haired boy, and the bus seemed to have gone already without him on it. He thinks yelling at it will make it come back, but everyone knows, once a bus is gone, it is not gonna come back for you. Rei feels bad for a few seconds, but then decides to continue his run to school, he really doesn't want to be late worrying about someone else's problem, let alone a stranger. Just as Rei thought he was long gone from this boy, he hears someone yelling behind him.  
"HEY WAIT, BLUE HAIRED BOY", Rei swifly turns towards him and gives a confused look.  
"My name is Rei, not blue haired boy, and what do you even need from me, I don't even know you?", the blonde haired boy just let out a giggle, which made Rei's face turn a faint red,  
"We may not have talked, but I have seen you around school before, and I missed my bus so I don't know where i'm going, therefore you are the next best way to get to school without being lost! Oh yeah, my name is Nagisa by the way! It is nice meeting another guy with a girl's name too", Rei just looked dumbfounded for a second before snapping back to reality.  
"W-wait, my name is not a girl's name! Why should that even matter?", he let out a sigh, and just continued on his sentence "if you are gonna follow me, then you better keep up, i'm not slowing down for you". The truth is, Rei does slow down for this boy, he doesn't know why, he also doesn't understand why his face is getting so warm, and why he actually feels happy listening to this stranger's stories. Nagisa sure does like to talk a lot, especially when running, all his topics are mainly about school, and the different activites that he enjoys. Rei learned that Nagisa is on the swim team, and even though he knows nothing about the topic, it does sound quite fun. "Hey, I see you are pretty active, and I know this may be random but, we need another member for our swim club to qualify and maybe you would like to join us", Nagisa gave a big grin after asking Rei, and little does he know Rei knows literally nothing about how to swim. He would just float to the bottom like a heavy rock, which is probably not what you want on a swim team. Despite not knowing how to swim, Nagisa looked so happy and it was as if he genuinely wanted Rei to join the team, and in that moment Rei couldn't think straight. "Okay, i'll join", What did he get himself into. Rei keeps wondering to himself why he accepted this offer, he knows for a fact he can't even float, so why did he agree to join. He also wonders what that feeling in the chest was whenever he saw Nagisa smile, but he is pushing that aside for now. He just waved to the sunshine boy as he ran to class, and felt a tiny smile grow on his lips. In that moment he forgot all about the mistake he had made, and he didn't seem to care, he just wanted to see Nagisa again.


	2. W.i.p

Ignore this, I will add the chapter soon. Thank you for reading chapter 1 <3


End file.
